Across Vast Distances
by Jedi Princess Jainakin
Summary: Anakin and Padmé's thoughts about each other after he turns to the dark side.


**Summary:** Anakin and Padmé's thoughts about each other after he turns to the dark side.

**Disclaimer: **As you all know, I don't own Star Wars (though I wish I did). All characters, settings, etc. are the property of George Lucas. Any similarities between his works and mine are purely coincidental. The song is "Stay With Me" by BeBe Winans.

**Across Vast Distances**

_Forgive me for the past _

_For every time I've let you down _

_For every wrong_

_Please forgive me_

_Just no way a man can last _

_Standing out there all alone_

_Without a friend, without a home_

_To call his own_

Above the bustling city that is Coruscant, a great building looms. The mysterious and foreboding Imperial Palace. Home of the Emperor. Formerly the Jedi Temple, sanctuary of the virtuous Jedi. Once pristine and pure as the legendary warriors and peacekeepers, it has become dark, eerie, and cold, just like those who currently occupy it. In one of the rooms at the top of this chilling citadel, a lone dark figure stands silently, staring out at the cityscape before him. Almost unperceivable against the darkness of the room, his silhouette is illuminated by the protruding light from the window. The figure stands silently, thinking, wishing. He stares out the window, but not at the vibrant and lively city around him. His eyes focus on something higher up, something more distant. Though he can barely see it through all the unnatural light radiating from the city, he manages to see a star in the sky. A bright light many light-years away would ordinarily serve no purpose to anyone, except as a beacon of freedom and goodness. But to the dark shadow looking at it, it holds a far greater significance. It represents a lost hope, a forgotten dream and a broken heart. "Why have I done this?" the figure questions out loud, his rasp mechanical voice booming through his breathing mask. For as he stares out at the distant star, which is not really a star but the lush planet of Naboo, Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, suddenly wishes that he could be back where he belongs, with the love of his life, his beautiful wife, his Amidala.

_Don't go_

_Don't leave_

_Stay with me_

_You are the key to my heart_

_I know if you'll_

_Stay you'll see_

_Nothin' could tear us apart_

_Love you forever_

_Love you for always_

_Together – together_

A beam of moonlight struck the courtyard, alighting it with a soft warm glow. A gentle breeze blew across the garden, carrying with it the many fragrances of thousands of plants from hundreds of worlds. Alderaan, Mon Calamari, Ithor, Yavin IV, every plant introduces a passerby to a new scent and a new world. Overlooking this garden was the beautiful Palace of Theed. Home of the queen and her handmaidens. The palace has been a symbol of strength, durability, and hope ever since the Trade Federation blockade all those years ago. Up in one of the most spacious and beautiful rooms, another lone figure, itself a symbol of strength, durability and hope, stands staring out the window. A distinctly feminine shape is outlined by the moonlight streaking in through the open window and dancing on the floor. The figure, though a bit short in stature, has an aura of goodness surrounding her and carries itself high and full of grace. The crisp breeze blows through the open window, causing the woman to shiver and pull her cloak even tighter around her. She stares out at the dark, vast sky and wishes. She spots a bright star among the thousands and to her, this radiating light represents a love lost, a future destroyed, and a life unfulfilled. "What did I do wrong?" she wonders aloud, her doleful and melancholy voice, shaking with each fit of tears that she tries to hold back. And as she focuses on this bright spot in the sky, the planet of Coruscant, Padmé Amidala Skywalker feels a sudden yearning to be on that planet, to be close to the one she loves, her heart, her light, her Ani.

_Such a simple thing to make it right_

_I admit that I've been wrong_

_Put my pride aside_

_And carry on _

_Deep inside you hear a voice_

_Asking you to make a choice_

_Before you choose, think all we've done_

_And all that we can do_

Both figures stare out at the night sky, across the distance that separates them, each hoping (but somehow knowing) that the other is thinking about them. They both know that no matter what happens, no matter who comes between them, and no matter what mistakes were made in the past, they will always love each other, be each other's heart, inspiration, hope, dream, and life because Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala cannot live without each other. Though they are separated by a vast stretch of space, the two lovers feel the love they have for one another and this love is strong, indispensable, the reason they keep on living. And both know that regardless of what is happening around them, they will always be there for each other and one will always stay by the others' side.

_Ya see because life don't mean nothin'_

_Without you I would die_

_So the prayer I pray you'll answer today _

_Is stay by my side_

**Author's Note: **Please R&R because this is my first fanfiction and I would really love to know what people thought of it, good or bad :)


End file.
